Frogrump (Smackdown)
Frogrump is a recurring character in the Goop series and is a playable character in Toshiko Smackdown. Biography BOUNTY HUNTER FROM DOWN UNDER A determined bounty hunter with an Australian accent, Frogrump is one fiery dude. He is a giant frog imbued with fire breath, along with his weapons of choice: the Fire Staffs, dual-sided torches. He's never failed to capture his target, and will generally do anything it takes to recieve his payment. He's not good or bad; he's his own side: the rich one. THE LEGACY OF FROGRUMP: *''Goop's World'' *''Goop's World 2'' *''Goop: Full Throttle'' Gameplay Frogrump is fairly unique; he's a long-range tank, meaning he's big and slow but he has a lot of projectiles. He's extremely powerful and his jumping height is surprisingly high. His speed is faster than some other tank-ish characters, but still leaves a lot to be desired. He can be deadly at any range, as all of his attacks have a change to inflict fire damage. Red Button (Basic) *Head Swipe ®: Frogrump shakes his head back and forth, hitting opponents with his cheek pouches. *Butt Swipe (<---> + R): Frogrump attacks with his rump pouch, ejecting opponents. *Rump Uppercut (Up + R): Frogrump attacks upwards with his rump pouch, launching opponents into the air. *Frog Flop (Down + R): Frogrump leaps up and comes crashing down. If used in mid-air, he immediately comes crashing down. Both times, the impact creates a small shockwave that stuns opponents not hit by the initial attack. Yellow Button (Strong) *Fiery Breath (Y): Frogrump breathes a stream of flames that can be maintained up to a certain point. The stream will slowly grow shorter and less powerful over time, and Frogrump is immobile while using it. *Fireball-apult (<---> + Y): Frogrump launches a stream of fireballs from his spinning Fire Staffs. Mashing the attack button will cause Frogrump to shoot fireballs longer. *Inferno Leap (Up + Y): Frogrump leaps straight up, high into the air, while creating walls of flame on either side of him. These walls injure close-range opponents and absorb projectiles as he rises. *Scorching Wave (Down + Y): Frogrump slams both of his FIre Staffs onto the ground in quick succession, creating two small fire shockwaves that travels forwards a short distance. Mashing the attack button will cause Frogrump to slam them down more. Green (Unique) *Fireball Spit (G): Frogrump spits a single fireball that bounces along the ground until it hits a character or a wall. *Flaming Charge (<---> + G): Frogrump charges forward instantaneously while wreathed in flames, ejecting any opponents he hits. It has a one-second start-up time. *Torch Retrieval (Up + G): Frogrump tosses one of his Fire Staffs upwards in a high arc and instantly leaps up to grab it. Upon grabbing the staff in mid-air, Frogrump creates a small burst of flame, damaging and ejecting all opponents. *Bonfire (Down + G): Frogrump breathes a stream of flames straight below him, creating a small stationary fire on the ground that lingers for several seconds. It acts exactly the same as the Molotov Cocktail item. Throws (Right Control Stick) *Froggy Toss (Right Stick Side): Frogrump spins around and tosses the opponent away. *Wildfire (Right Stick Up): Frogrump holds the opponent above his head and breathes fire on them. *Frog Squisher (Right Stick Down): Frogrump slams the opponent to the ground and performs a Frog Flop attack. Smack Attacks (Left Trigger + Right Trigger) *'Level 1': Flame Belch---Frogrump accidentally lets out a loud belch, creating a short-range burst of blue flames that kill any opponents directly in front of him. *'Level 2': Crockin' Out---Frogrump summons Crocrump, who starts rocking out on his guitar and firing electric bolts wildly in all directions. *'Level 3': Spinferno---Frogrump spins around while breathing fire, creating a massive flaming tornado! Bread-n-Butter Combos *'TBA' Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Roarin' Frog:' Frogrump roars at the camera menacingly *'Juggling Act:' Begins to juggle three fireballs for two seconds *'Bum Powers:' Balances for a moment on his rear pouch Quotes *'When Selected:' **"You're mine, punks!" **"Nice choice, mate." **"Never mess with a frog!" *'Item Pick-Up:' **"What kind of pay is this?" **"This'll have to do..." **"This is useless!" **"Money woulda been nice..." **" **" **" **" *'Successful KO:' **"Another one bites the dust!" **" **" **" **" **" **" **" *'Respawn:' **"That was cheatin' and you know it!" **"Second verse, same as the first!" **" **" **" **" **" **" *'Using Spinferno:' **"Now it's time for the Spinferno!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Drop On By:' Frogrump Frog Flops onto the stage. *'Partners in Crime:' Frogrump and Crocrump appear on the stage and glare at the camera. *'Froggy Style:' Frogrump appears on the stage, wreathed in flames. *'Ribbit, Punks:' Frogrump unveils his unlit Fire Staffs and uses his fire breath to light them. Winning Screen *'Lights Out:' Frogrump blows out one his Fire Staffs and smirks. *'Ready For This Jelly:' Frogrump mockingly shakes his rear pouch at the opponent. *'Light in the Sky:' Frogrump breathes a massive stream of flames into the air. *'Money, Dear Boy:' Frogrump proudly hoists a sack of money into the air. Losing Screen *If using Lights Out: A mysterious breeze blows out both Fire Staffs. *If using Ready For This Jelly: Frogrump throws a massive hissy fit. *If using Light in the Sky: Frogrump accidentally lights his own hair on fire. *If using Money, Dear Boy: Frogrump angrily shakes an upside-down, empty bag of money. Result Screen *'Win:' Frogrump makes insulting faces at the competition. *'Lose:' Frogrump throws a massive hissy fit. Theme Music Bounty Buster Costumes Bounty Hunter The default appearance of Frogrump. *His default appearance, based on his appearance from Goop's World. *Blue skin and green mohawk. *Purple skin and yellow mohawk. *Orange skin and blue mohawk. **''NOTE: This color palette references Frogrump's partner-in-crime, Crocrump.'' Magma Armor Frogrump takes on the appearance of his Goop's World unlockable skin. *His default appearance, based on his alternate skin from Goop's World. *Blue armor. *Green armor. *Orange armor. Cogrump Frogrump takes on the appearance of his Goop's World 2 unlockable skin. *His default appearance, based on his alternate skin from Goop's World 2. *Golden skin. *Silver skin. *Checkered skin. Trivia *'TBA' Category:Goop (Series) Category:Toshiko Smackdown Category:Smackdown Characters Category:Toshiko Games